newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. (UK
1st January 2000 * 6.00 Baby Animals * 6:10 Dilly Dinosaur * 6.15 PB Bear * 6:20 Magic Mountain * 6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas * 6.35 Lizzie's Library * 6.40 Christopher Crocodile * 6.45 The Flumps The Best Of Nick Jr (Millennium Edition) * 7.00 Katie and Orbie: The Thunderstorm/The Rabbit and How to Make It Stay/I Don't Want to be Different * 7.30 Telebugs: Angel Brain/Apple Hi/Fair Play/Jupiter Moon/Danger/Zudo Bug * 8.00 The Magic House: Moving Pictures/Air Fare/Apple Pie Bed * 8.30 Muppet Babies: Snow White and the Seven Muppets * 9.00 Gullah Gullah Island: The Gullah Gullah Games * 9.30 Blue's Clues: Blue Wants to Play a Game * 10.00 James the Cat: Friends/Thunderstorm/The Greedy Caterpillar/Pa Rat's Problem * 10.30 The Magic School Bus: Gets Lost in Space * 11.00 Richard Scarry: The Best Birthday Present Ever/Patrick Pig Learns to Talk/Grouchy Mr. Gronkle * 11.30 Mr Men: Mr Bump Goes on a Trip/Mr Dizzy goes Doggy-Sitting/What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle/No Food is no Fun for Mr Greedy * 12.00 Fraggle Rock: I Want to Be You * 12.30 Thomas the Tank Engine: Thomas and Gordon/Edward and Gordon/The Sad Story of Henry/Edward, Gordon and Henry/Thomas' Train/Thomas and the Trucks * 1.00 Wimzie's House: Am I Dreaming * 1.30 The Family Ness: Elspeth and Angus Meet the Loch Ness Monster/Professor Dumpkopf's Underwater Telescope/Elspeth and Angus Buy a Puppy/Ferocious-ness Changes His Colour/Ferocious-ness and the Look-a-Like Contest/Clever-ness Helps with the Homework * 2.00 Allegra's Window: Read Me A Story * 2.30 Blue's Clues: Math! ----------------------------------------END OF MARATHON----------------------------------------------------------------------- * 3.00 Muppet Babies * 3.30 Babar * 4.00 Paddington Bear * 4.30 Katie and Orbie * 5.00 Richard Scarry * 5.30 Bananas in Pyjamas * 5.40 Chorlton and the Wheelies * 5.50 Baby Animals * 6.00 Papa Beaver Stories * 6.30 Babar 1st January 2002 * 6.00 Katie and Orbie The Best Of Nick Jr (2002 Edition) * 6.30 James The Cat: Painted Lady * 6.35 Lisa: At the Cinema * 6.40 Budgie the Little Helicopter: Pippa Arrives * 6.50 Kitu and Woofl: Tantrum Techniques * 7.00 Allegra's Window: Beautiful Dreamers * 7.30 Mr Men: The Joke is on Little Miss Naughty/Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming/One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect/Mr. Uppity's Big House * 8.00 Dora the Explorer (NEW!) * 8.30 Blue's Clues: Hide and Seek * 9.00 Paddington Bear: Paddington Takes to the Road/The Last Dance/A Visit to the Hospital * 9.30 Bagpuss: Flying * 9.45 Cubeez (NEW!) * 10.00 Bananas in Pyjamas: Bananas' Birthday (FULL WEEK) * 10.30 You Do Too (NEW) * 11.00 Lizzie's Library: Stanley Shoesmith's Funny Nose/What's in a Name? * 11.20 PB Bear: Head Over Heels * 11.30 Gullah Gullah Island: Chansome's Big Surprises * 12.00 Bob the Builder: Roley and the Rock Star/Scoop's Stegosaurus/Sneezing Scoop * 12.30 Astro Farm: The Tomato Competition * 12.45 Nellie the Elephant: Nellie Takes a Jumbo Jet * 12.50 Coconuts: The Concert Season * 1.00 The Hoobs (NEW) * 1.30 Little Bill: Are We There Yet?/Super Family Fun Land! * 2.00 Franklin: Franklin the Trooper/Franklin's Fossil * 2.30 The Raggy Dolls: The Great Outdoors/The Lonely Echo/Homeward Bound * 3.00 Little Bear Stories: Building a House for Emily/Emily Returns/Little Sherlock Bear * 3.30 Blue's Clues: Art Appreciation ----------------------------------------ALL COMPLETE - MARATHON TERMINATED------------------------------------------ * 4.00 Sesame Street * 5.00 Katie and Orbie * 5.30 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie * 6.00 Blue's Clues (NEW) * 6.30 Thomas the Tank Engine * 6.35 James The Cat * 6.40 Snailympics * 6.45 Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales